1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for clamping a work piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a milling machine with a clamped work piece, a typical clamp may be limited to being used with only certain types of work piece materials, and is limited in its ability to accurately and firmly holding the work piece in place.